


Team Love n Nonsense

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, prompt 2 of 3, team love n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 of 3 prompts from Facebook</p><p>It's been a long day of staring at a computer screen. Maybe a bit too long for some. </p><p>Challenge #2</p><p>Person: Gavin<br/>Object: Computer<br/>Sentence: "In twenty two minutes I will have been awake for 24 straight hours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Love n Nonsense

11:38 PM

Ryan looked at the time on the corner of his laptop screen and sighed. He couldn't get to sleep. He was so focused on getting his work done that he forgot all about sleep. It's like it didn't exist to the man. 'Ryan The Robot Guy,' they'd call him.

Gavin lied awake in bed, wondering what was taking Ryan so long. Frustrated, he sprang out of bed and walked downstairs to the living room, where Ryan was, typing away. 

"Ryan? Ryan, why're you up? It's so late at night! You haven't slept in God knows how long! Love, I think you need to take it easy.." Gavin said, slowly walking to his boyfriend. He started to massage Ryan's shoulders, and leaned into the touch. Oh, how strong his shoulders felt. 

"In twenty two minutes I will have been awake for 24 straight hours. That might a record for Guiness, huh? We could call 'em up right now and we'd be famous!" Ryan sleepily chuckled. Every time he lost sleep, he'd act a little out of the ordinary; more than usual, anyway. 

Gavin smiled and kissed Ryan's cheek. "Ryan, my lovely Ryan. You need your rest. Please come to bed. I miss you. I need your cuddles before I go to sleep." He reached over and slowly closed Ryan's laptop. "No more work for you. I'm putting an end to this computer nonsense."

"Hey! T-that's my word! You can't take my word!" Ryan said, slowly standing up as he placed his laptop on the counter. 

"Say it some more, and Risinger will make it into another shirt for the store. Who knows? I might've asked him about that already." Gavin winked as Ryan turned to glare at him. Even in a tired state, Ryan could still be terrifying.

"If you did, then I'd have to punish you."

Gavin backed away slowly, chuckling. "Punish me? Oooh, I'm so scared, Mr. Mad King! What're you gonna do, huh? I bet that shirt is already in the store and everyone is buying it! How's _that_ for nonsense?" 

"What if I just tickle you into submission? How's _that_ for nonsense?" Ryan motioned towards him, wiggling his fingers as Gavin squawked in fear and ran up the stairs.

"Ryan! Ryan no! Don't you bloody do it, you sausage! No tickles!"

Ryan chased after Gavin as he made his way to the bedroom where poor Gavin was trapped. Ryan pushed Gavin onto the bed and tickled him relentlessly, ignoring the squawks, screams and pleas for help. 

"Ryan! HAHAHAHA! RYAN, STOP! STOP!!"

"You know what you have to say, Gavin dear." Ryan smirked, turning him around and tickling his stomach. 

"NOOOO!! HAHA! RYAN! You're a right bastard, you are!" 

"Hmm...I don't think that was it. Wanna try again?" Ryan yawned and continued his tickling assault. 

"OKAY! OKAY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, RYAN, MY MAD KING!"

Ryan stopped, flopped next to him on the bed and kissed him on the forehead as Gavin caught his breath. "There we go. And I love you, Gavin, my Creeper Prince. Your heart is just as big as your nose."

"Oi! Ryan, why're you such a meanie?" Gavin whined as Ryan chuckled next to him, both getting under the covers. 

"I'll have to tell Michael that one at work tomorrow."

"Ryan! Don't you bloody dare!" 

With a little bit of love, and a little bit of stuff, Ryan managed to get to sleep. All thanks to Gavin and his nonsense.

12:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> [Pssst! Hey, Rooster Teeth. If you wanna go ahead and make a 'Nonsense!" shirt, then I'm all for it. Take my money, plz.]


End file.
